Mass Effect: A Smuggler's End
by tm09936
Summary: When smuggler David Parish has a deal go wrong, he finds himself in the cross-hairs of the Blood Pack. He ends up receiving help from a quirky Quarian girl and gets entangled in a tale of romance, suspense, comedy, and a fight against the Reapers.
1. Chapter 1

David Parish stood on the deck of his freighter, the _Revenant._ The _Revenant_ was a fairly small and battered ship with two sets of manned turrets, plenty of cargo space, and a crew of eight human tradesmen. Sure David's ship did legitimate trade throughout the Milky Way Galaxy, but sometimes they landed the odd job that included Red Sand and other types of contraband. That's why he was arriving on Omega- the haven of thieves and mercenaries alike.

"Captain," A short man with red hair and beady eyes approached him, holding a data pad. "Nomar Terek's instructions were to meet him in cargo bay 374-A. There he wanted to make the exchange."

David took the data pad and nodded. "Thank you,

Ryan."

"Sir with all due respect," Ryan said in a hushed voice. "I don't like the idea of working with that Krogan. They're a vile species who prefer brute strength over a keen mind. If the Alliance found out-"

"They're too busy dealing with Commander Shepard and the fallout with Cerberus," David gave an amused smirk. "Besides with that attitude you'd be better off joining those fanatics. I've dealt with Terek Before. He may be as soft as sandpaper to the balls, but he won't pass up weapons that will give the Blood Pack an edge."

"We're selling them military grade weapons!" Ryan hissed.

"As far as they know. Don't worry, I'm not going to give a mercenary group the chance to be a real threat. If we're lucky Terek won't notice the flaw in his new weapons," David patted Ryan on the shoulder. "Just in case I want you to keep the engines running. If Terek knows somethings up he won't hesitate ripping my spine out."

"Decent is green," said a voice over the loudspeaker. "We have permission to dock." The ship shuddered and grinned as the salvaged docking tube slid over the airlock. David checked his pistol's thermal clip, then nodded to Ryan.

"Have the crew transport the goods to 374-A," David ordered. "I have to meet Terek in Afterlife." The air-lock opened and David was greeted to the arid stench of Omega.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The night-club known as Afterlife was the dream of every scum in the Terminus Systems. Everywhere one looked there would be a Human or an Asari dancer showing their charms, someone who's just a glance away from a fistfight, and enough booze to intoxicate a Thresher Maw. David glanced over at a group of Blue Suns mercenaries playing a card game.

"Did you hear about Vido?" One of the mercenaries asked.

"Who hasn't," said another merc. "Nearly got offed by Zaeed and Commander Shepard himself!"

"If Vido's got any sense he'll lay low." The first mercenary said again.

David was unable to hear the rest of the story as a hand the size of a large rat landed on his shoulder. He stumbled and turned around to face a menacing Krogan. Granted all Krogan were menacing creatures, but ones with knife blades lodged into their face-plates and missing eyes defiantly would make anyone shiver. "David Parish."

"Nomar Terek," David nodded, looking at the numerous scars on the Krogan's face. "Guessing you didn't want to wait for me?"

"Not when you have a shipment of high-end weaponry for the Blood Pack." Terek growled. His voice was like slate grating against glass and his breath was that of century year old socks. It took everything in David's willpower not to vomit.

"374-A, right? That's where I sent the goods," David managed to wriggle his shoulder out of Terek's grip. "You wanted me to meet you here, Terek."

"I did," Terek agreed. "But I'm an impatient bastard, as you may know. I want those weapons and you want those credits. No point in staring down Blue Suns." He growled over at the blue armored mercs. Ever since the vigilante Archangel almost wiped out all of the gangs on Omega-The Blood Pack, Eclipse, and Blue Suns- tensions between the three groups have been at an all-time high. They may listen to Aria when it comes to not going to war with each other, but that didn't stop them from wanting to.

"I get the point, Terek," David nodded. "Now that we've met up here, how about you lead me to 374-A. My men are already there with the goods.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cargo bay 374-A was littered with crates and barrels, showing signs of underuse. A layer of dust covered most of the surfaces throughout and some of the panels seemed to be hanging on by one screw. This, of course, made this area a perfect place for deals- and ambushes. David knew this as he had Ryan and another crewmember, a Turian named Silia Calaril, stationed nearby. He had met Silia on Noveria when she worked as a bouncer at one of the clubs. After she was fired for roughing up a high-ranking politician David hired her as an enforcer.

Terek walked over to a crate where two of David's men stood. They both looked like they were about to crap their pants. The krogan pulled out a N7 Piranha and looked at it as though he had found the largest diamond in the Milky Way. "How the hell did you get N7 weaponry?"

David shrugged, a coy smile on his face. "I have my ways."

Without warning Terek fired at one of the men, blowing his chest open. David pulled his Carnifex from his side and aimed it at Terek. The Krogan laughed and threw the gun aside, pulling his Executioner Pistol from his side and blowing away the other crew member. "You really think I'd be fooled, Parish?" He turned to David and aimed the gun at him. Several Vorcha troopers poured out of the wood-work, aiming their weapons. "I know these guns are modeled to be shit. "A real N7 Piranha would've torn that guy clean in half. I may be a Krogan, but I'm not stupid. What made you think you'd pull the wool over my eyes."

"What made you think I'd give you military grade weapons?" David hissed, backing up against the wall. There would be no room to hide if they opened fire.

"We worked together before, and you always pulled through. I thought I could trust you, Parish, but it seems as if I was wrong." Terek popped a new thermal clip in his gun.

" _ **David,"**_ Silia's voice came through David's earpiece. _**"Those canisters are set to explode. You'll have enough time to escape, but you need to act fast."**_

 __David nodded and turned back to Terek. "Sorry, Terek. But I didn't want you starting a war with the Alliance."

Terek scoffed. "Typical. You humans always put your own first." A canister in the back of the room exploded, sending a Vorcha- or part of one- flying overhead. David ran as another canister exploded, filling the room with screams. Terek roared and fired at David, but his shot missed by inches. David screeched around the corner and hopped over a crate only to dive into a Vorcha. He pulled his Tanto blade from its sheath and stabbed the vermin in the chest. The Vorcha left his blade stained with blood as he ran past.

 _ **"David, it's Ryan. I have a transport set up,"**_ Ryan's voice spoke through the intercom. _**"And let me be the first to say I fucking told you so!"**_

"Bad time to whine, Ryan!" David yelled as a volley of projectiles flew overhead. He turned back and fired wildly, narrowly sidestepping a falling crate. Before him were Ryan and Silia. They were next to a shuttle. As soon as the Vorcha were in range they opened fire, giving David enough time to dive inside. Once Silia and Ryan were inside the doors shut. The sound bullets hitting the metal could be heard as David took off. He opened communications to the shit. " _Revenant_ this is David! Once we get back make a b-line to the Citadel! Expect _a lot_ of angry Vorcha."

"He didn't fall for it at all!" Silia whined, her mandibles quivering with annoyance.

"I knew we couldn't trust that lousy Krogan." Ryan checked his rifle.

"Yeah, you were right," David sighed. "It'll be a while before we can walk through Omega's streets again. Our contacts going to be pissed when she learns that the plan failed."

"This isn't the first time we've messed up," Silia said. "Besides, she said that Terek might not fall for it."

David didn't answer, instead looking out the window at the streets of Omega. They reached the landing pad and hopped out. "Come on!" They ran through he streets, though it wasn't long before the shouts of angry Vorcha could be heard.

"PARISH!" A voice roared. David looked back and felt his heart fall into his boots as he saw Terek charge towards them like a blood-lusting bull.

"Fuck my life, fuck my life . . ." David could hear Ryan mutter as they ran. The _Revenant_ was in sight! David let Ryan and Silia rush past. He looked back as he saw Terek skid to a halt.

"I'm going to kill you, Parish!" Terek took a shot at David, but he missed. "I'm going to rip your guts out and wear them like a trophy! No one crosses me! NO ONE!"

David laughed and saluted Terek. "It was nice doing business with you!" He mocked as the doors slid shut. He ran inside. The ship lurched as they pulled away from the docking bay and out into open space. They were safe.

For now.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, let me get this straight," The figure in front of David said as she paced back-and-forth across a window showing the Citadel's Presidium. "Despite what I said you tried to give Terek dud weapons. Not only that but you managed to piss off the Blood Pack enough to make them put a bounty on you?"

"Terek showed every intention of attacking the Alliance and other organizations across the galaxy. I wasn't going to allow that. If I could've got the credits I would've been able to hire more adequate help for the heist." David replied, gripping the arm-rests of his chair.

"Like who?" The figure turned to David. He couldn't see her face beneath the hood, but he could tell she was mad. "Honestly Parish I hired you because I thought you could get the right muscle for the job. Instead you've given me more headaches than I know what to do with."

"If you want me off the team, just say it," David replied, standing up. "I only reason I agreed to help you is because we were going to attack a Cerberus base hidden on Illium. All you've had me do, however, is be your God dammed errand boy!"

The figure raised a gloved hand, signaling him to stay silent. "Look, I want Cerberus out of the picture as much as you do. But I need to know if I can trust you, David."

"You can, Kasumi." David replied tersely.

Kasumi Goto stepped into the light, revealing a tattooed mouth creased in a smile. "I'll take your word for it. Because since we don't have the Blood Pack as allies anymore, we need to find someone willing to lend a hand on our heist. Maybe the Eclipse?"

David shook his head. "Their leader is currently in a C-Sec holding cell. Aria T'Loak is trying to pull strings for her release, but we can't wait for that," David started to pace. "I did hear about the Blue Suns leader, Vido, needing assistance-"

"Sorry, he won't do," Kasumi said. "The Blue Suns want nothing to do with me. Mainly because of my connection with Shepard and Zaeed."

"Then who else can we call on? Vetra Nyx?" David suggested.

"Believe it or not Nyx is on her way to the Andromeda Galaxy by now. As far as we're concerned she's dead." Kasumi said gravely.

"So we're basically out of options." David rubbed the back of his head.

"Yep." Kasumi said bluntly as she looked out the window.

David stood up and walked beside her. "Kasumi I have to ask: Do you know what Cerberus is planning? Why they've been so aggressive and are now targeting people for abduction?"

"That's the thing, I don't know," Kasumi looked over at David. "That's why I want to go after this base on Illium. The Asari there don't even know it exists. If they're attacked, it could bode ill times for all of us."

"Once I return to Omega, I'll see if I can recruit some Freelancers. That seems to be our only option." David said.

"Really? You're going to return to Omega after what happened?" Kasumi laughed.

David chuckled slightly. "A man's gotta work, Ms. Goto. You of all people should know that."

"True. Just be careful, okay? I don't have a lot of friends left who aren't dead or incarcerated." Kasumi's form started to flicker, then fade. David sighed as the holographic projector shut off. He turned to the door of the vacant officer and walked out into the busy streets of the Citadel.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zakera Ward was basically a watered-down Omega. Any criminals found on Zakera Ward would usually be found here. David sat at a bar in Dark Star, drinking a mixture that glowed fluorescent pink. He took another sip, not sure if he should be drinking the contents any more.

"So what did the boss say?" Silia said as she approached the bar, ordering herself a drink.

"Basically that we screwed up. And that we better find someone if we're going to pull of this heist." David replied. Silia laughed and took a sip of her drink.

"Gah! The hell is this stuff?" She hissed as she sat the cup on the bar.

The bartender glared at her. "What you ordered."

"Well you did a shit job of it." Silia muttered as she grudgingly took another drink.

"We're on the slums of the Citadel. You really think we'll get high-end booze?" David asked.

"I was expecting something that would taste drinkable. This is like drinking liquid Iridium," Silia spat. They sat in silence for a few moments. Suddenly the sounds of shouting could be heard. "What's going on?"

David looked out the window to see two C-Sec guards running after . . . a Quarian? It was strange to see a Quarian on the Citadel nowadays. David got up and went outside. "Catch that suit-rat!" One of the officers yelled. David watched as the Quarian vaulted over a kiosk and into a Keeper Tunnel.

"Shit! Should we go after her?" one of the officers asked.

The other shook her head. "Forget it. If she turns up again, we'll get her. If not . . . well, we'll have to explain to the Volus that he needs to keep better track of his credit chit. This is the second time he's lost it."

"Wasn't that the same one who accused that other Quarian of stealing it?" The first officer asked.

The second nodded. "Yeah. Commander Shepard found it in a shop and told the Volus off. Kind of embarrassing if you ask me." The two officers walked away as if nothing was the matter. David stood there in confused silence. _"What the hell did I just witness?"_ he thought to himself.

Silia came out, chuckling slightly as she tossed something in her hand. David looked and saw that it was a credit chit. "Too easy."

"Is that. . .?" David raised an eyebrow.

Silia laughed and nodded. "The credit chit of one Kor Tun. A racist piece of crap who's going to become very, very poor. I feel bad about that Quarian though; I didn't want her getting tangled up in this."

"The Quarian's always run into trouble," David looked at the Keeper Tunnel that she hid in. "How about this: if you see her, give her some of Kor Tun's money."

Silia looked offended. "Why would I do that? She didn't steal it, I did. Fair and square."

"If it wasn't for you she wouldn't be in this mess," David looked sternly at Silia. "Just do it."

"Alright, alright," Silia tossed her hands up in the air. "Spirits you sound like my cousin. He was a hard-case C-Sec officer who would be as stubborn as a brick wall."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _ **"Captain,"**_ said a voice in David's earpiece. _**"I have a message from Ms. Goto. Do you want to hear it?"**_

 __"Of course. Go ahead." David said as he looked at the walkways below.

 _ **"One of her contacts, an Asari named Letmeus, is in Chora's Den. She has information about a mercenary group that could be useful in our heist."**_ Said the voice in his earpiece.

David nodded at Silia. "We'll head there ASAP," He turned off communications and beckoned for Silia to follow. "One of the bosses contacts has some info for as. She's an Asari named Letmeus."

Silia froze. "Letmeus? Ah shit."

"What's wrong? Do you know her?" David raised an eyebrow.

Silia nodded, wringing her hands together. "She's . . . well . . . she's my ex."

"Really? You never told me that you dated an Asari." David smirked.

Silia's eyes narrowed. "Trust me, I regret dating her. And Asari are the worst; it's like dating a LOKI Mech that won't shut the hell up about 'the good old days.'"

"Maybe that's part of her charm?" David shrugged.

"Maybe it is, but because of her I won't get too close to any Asari. Friends, yes. But anything else? No." Silia shook her head as they walked to the elevator.

"Well, at least it's not as bad as dating some humans," David watched the doors close. "This one girl I dated swore I didn't give her enough attention. Then there was this guy that cheated on me with a heavy Red Sand abuser. After that I swore I wouldn't date another human again."

Silia laughed. "Looks like I'm not the only one whose weary of their own species. I once tried talking to a Turian- though I don't remember his name. Things went well between us until suddenly I found him chatting up other women. I dumped him that day. From what I understand he joined the Andromeda Initiative. Good riddance." The lift doors slid open to reveal a dimly lit hallway. David and Silia walked until the smell of sweat and booze hit their noses. They entered Chora's Den. It was a circular room filled with dancers and patrons who either drunk or fixated with a dancer's charms.

David went up to the bar. A purple skinned Asari with white markings on her face walked over, cleaning a glass that looked like it was permanently grimy. "What can I get you?"

"I'm looking for someone named Letmeus. Know anyone like that?" David asked as he sat down. Silia sat down, looking away from the Asari. David had a sneaking suspicion that Letmeus was closer than they thought.

The bartender smiled. "You're looking at her. And quit hiding your face, babe. I know it's you."

"Don't call me 'babe', Letmeus." Silia said dryly.

"Okay, okay. Jeez I can't believe you still harbor ill feelings towards me," Letmeus raised her hands, then looked at David. "I'm assuming Kasumi sent you?"

David nodded. "You'd be correct."

"Good. Because if that wasn't the case I'd ask you to leave Silia and myself alone. We have some . . . catching up to do." Letmeus smirked and glanced at Silia. Silia looked as though she would vomit.

David coughed. "How about you tell me what's going on?"

"Right, sorry," Letmeus pulled up a picture on her Omni-Tool of a female Turian with red markings and a hood over her head. "This is Nyreen Kandros. She leads a mercenary group called the Talons on Omega. An old human saying 'she's the black sheep of the family' fits perfectly. Most of her family is military, and she's a smuggler. She contacted me a few days after your little incident with Nomar Terek."

David sighed. "I knew I'd have to go back to Omega, but not so soon."

"Don't worry," Letmeus assured. "Nyreen said she'll have Aria keep the Blood Pack on a tight leash."

"Well that's good," David downloaded the information on Kandros on his Omni-Tool. "Anything else you'd like to add?"

"Nope. That's basically it," Letmeus grabbed Silia's hand. "Now, big boy, how about you leave me and dear Sil alone. I want a few words with her." Silia gave David a look that screamed _'Help me!'_

"Uh . . . sorry but Silia is needed back on the ship." David replied quickly and awkwardly. Silia managed to shake her hand out of Letmeus's.

Letmeus looked offended, but shrugged it off. "Fine. But make sure to visit me, Sil. I miss you." She winked at Silia as she turned away.

When they were out of earshot of the bar, Silia sighed. "Spirits I forgot how she could be. Thanks for helping, David, if you weren't there I would've- "

"Killed her?" David replied.

Silia's mandble's twitched. "Well . . . no. But let's just say I wouldn't be allowed in Chora's Den for a while. C'mon, let's get back to the-" Silia was interrupted as the sound of her foot stepping in something wet echoed through the dark hall. She looked down to see maroon liquid on the floor and on her foot. "What the hell is this?"

David kneeled down and looked at the liquid. He touched it, noticing how sticky and warm it was. "I think its . . . blood," He noticed a trail leading down the stairs. David and Silia followed it until they reached the source. David swallowed as he saw a limp figure against the wall, a bullet wound in her side. "Well . . . I think someone found the Quarian." He knelt down beside the Quarian. Her suit was white and teal. The lighting underneath was also a bright blue. The blood seemed to be staunched with a rag, but David knew that wasn't going to help; she was probably suffering an infection already.

Suddenly the Quarian jumped, reaching for a gun at her side. David fell on his back, shielding his face. The Quarian's eyes opened slightly. She pointed the pistol at David, but dropped it as she whimpered in pain. "David, she's not going to make it." Silia winced as blood started to seep through the rag.

"I know," David helped the Quarian to her feet. "Let's get her to the ship. We'll patch her up there."

"It'd be better to take her to a clinic, won't it?" Silia asked, taking the Quarian's other side.

"C-Sec's after her, remember? If we take her there then she'll just be thrown in a cell and harassed by Kor Tun for a crime _you_ committed. Now come on, she's going to bleed out if we stay here for very long."


	3. Chapter 3

"Well I've done all I've could for her," said a dark skinned man with tattoos covering his face. He wiped off some violet blood from his hands and sat down across from David and Silia. "Whoever shot her was aiming to kill her. It wasn't a drunken brawl gone wrong."

"What do you mean?" David asked.

"Whoever it was used Tungsten Rounds. It shredded through her armor." The surgeon grabbed a flask from his hip, taking a sip.

"So it wasn't some racist C-Sec officer or a drunkard like you said," Silia rested her chin on her hands. "Someone ordered a hit on her. But who?"

The surgeon shrugged. "Well two years ago a Quarian was shot. But records say it was one of Saren's men who pulled the trigger, so we know it wasn't a repeat offender who did this one."

"Did she have anything on her that would tell us who the hitman was?" David asked.

The surgeon pulled up his Omni-tool. "While scanning her body I found a message. Here, I'll pull it up." He pressed a few buttons and a holographic image of the Quarian's upper body appeared.

 **"This is Rhaki'Veen nar Shunbay. If you are reading this, then I'm probably dead. If that's the case I need to get information to The Migrant Fleet; Information that could mean the life or death of every Quarian,"** A list of codes scrolled down next to Rhaki'Veen nar Shunbay's form. **"These are transmission codes between a Cerberus Facility on Illium and several spies- one of them near the fleet's current location. Please, if anyone gets this message, send the codes to Admiral Xen."** There was the sound of a gun firing, then the message died off.

"The Quarian's got something to do with our mark?" Silia looked surprised.

"It seems so," David rubbed his chin. "This is far from coincidence. I think someone put her near Chora's Den in order for us to find her."

"So do you think the shooter did it?" The surgeon asked.

David shrugged. "I wouldn't put it off the table. But it wouldn't make sense for the hitman to put his victim in an obvious place."

"We can ask her when she wakes up," Silia said. "Right now we need to go to Omega and talk to Kandros."

"Do you think that's wise?" The surgeon asked. "The last time we left we had half the Blood Pack firing on us. I doubt they forgot about us."

"We don't have a choice in the matter. This Cerberus Facility is turning out to me more and more perilous than what Kasumi and I thought." David stood up as Ryan walked in.

"Course is set for Omega. We'll depart as soon as you're ready." Ryan said with a steely voice.

David looked at the surgeon. "Go keep an eye on our guest, Chaz. Let me know when she wakes up."

Chaz stood up and nodded. "Will do."

"I'm going to take a look at our guns," Silia said as she stood up. "If you need me just holler. And don't do anything to get us killed, alright?" Chaz and Silia walked out of the room, leaving David and Ryan alone.

"Is something wrong, Ryan?" David asked.

Ryan scowled. "Yes, actually. It's the fact that we're heading back to Omega! We were nearly killed and you want to waltz right back into the lion's den?"

David sighed. "If it wasn't for the fact that Cerberus is planning something, I'd stay the hell away from Omega. But we need all the help we can get and Nyreen Kandros is willing to help."

"But Terek is still on that worthless piece of rock. If he even smells our exhaust each of us will get ripped to shreds." Ryan retorted.

"We'll be on our guard. And as long as we're in Nyreen's presence the Talon's will keep us safe." David tried to reassure Ryan, but it obviously didn't work.

"Screw that. You think a bunch of Turian Mercs are going to stop the Blood Pack from ending us?" Ryan crossed his arms. "Let's face it: You fucked up the heist."

"I don't deny that I messed up, but this is our only chance," David placed a hand on Ryan's shoulder, but it was instantly shaken off. "If we don't get the Talon Mercs on our side we'll have no way of figuring out what Cerberus is up to."

There was a long silence, then Ryan spoke. "What about our Quarian friend?"

"Once she awakens I'll question her about the data. Afterwards I'll find her a shuttle on Omega to get her back to the Flotilla." David walked through he door with Ryan behind him.

"I doubt anyone's going to want go to The Migrant Fleet, a lot of people still hold resentment towards the Quarians for creating the Geth. Myself included." Ryan stopped by one of the windows.

"What's your deal with non-humans anyway? You're starting to sound more and more like a Cerberus tool than a member of my crew." David glared at Ryan.

Ryan looked back at David with a scowl. "I don't have anything against non-humans who are part of the Council. The other species, the Krogan and Batarians to name a few, are no better than hired thugs."

David groaned. "You're one of those fanatics aren't you? One of those guys thinking that since our species has a spot on the council we're better than everyone else."

"I value order." Ryan shrugged.

"If you value order, then why the hell are you on my ship? You know damn well that some of the stuff we do is chaotic at best." David said.

"I'm doing this because . . . I used to be a member of C-Sec. I saw how corrupt the force was. If I'm going to be surrounded by scum, I'd rather them be upfront about it. That's why I joined your crew." Ryan said,

David chuckled. "Well I'll take that as a compliment. Go tell the helmsmen that we're ready to head out. I'm going to check up on a few things before we dock on Omega."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

David walked into the 'medical bay' of the _Revenant._ It was actually a spare cargo-hold turned into a med-bay. Chaz built it after Silia's arm was broken in four places and they were nowhere near a Mass Relay. Chaz stood up from his desk. "She's awake."

"Did she say anything?" David asked.

Chaz's face flushed a little. "No . . . but she did try and take my gun. Left a nasty scratch on my arm. I had to restrain her to the bed but she calmed down enough for me to explain what happened." He led David around a corner until Rhaki'Veen was in view.

"Who's this?" She asked with distain.

"David Parish, Captain of the _Revenant._ " David held out his hand, but Rhaki'Veen didn't shake it.

"You're the one who saved me?" She sat up slightly.

David nodded and sat next to her. "Yes. My crewmember Silia and I carried you to the ship. You took one hell of a hit, kid."

"No kidding. Keelah this stings." The Quarian held her wound.

"I'm sorry. If there's anything you need, Rhaki'Veen-" David started to say.

"Rhaki. Just call me Rhaki. You're saying the last part wrong so there's no reason to twist your tongue. And I'm fine. I just need to get back to the fleet. I'm assuming you saw the message?" Rhaki raised her hand to her head.

David smirked and nodded. "Yes, we did. That's also why I'm here. That Cerberus base you were talking about is the target of a heist. A heist I'm a part of. I need to know anything and everything you can tell me."

"A Heist? What are you, a part of a gang?" Rhaki asked, amused. Even though David couldn't see through he mask, he swore that she was smirking.

"Kind of. I'm working with a team of people to break into that Cerberus facility on Illium. I couldn't make out the codes in your message, so if you could tell me what they are I'd be grateful." David replied.

Rhaki sighed. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you. It's not that I don't trust you- frankly I'm grateful for saving my life- but it involves secrets about The Flotilla that I cannot allow."

"Are you planning to use this information on your Pilgrimage?" David asked. The Pilgrimage was the Qurian rite of passage, in which a Quarian who's reached the age of adulthood must go out and find something that could benefit their fleet.

Rhaki shifted. "H . . .how do you know about my Plgrimage?"

"I've worked with a few Quarians. You go by 'nar' Shunbay, not Vas. The _Shunbay_ is your birth ship."

"I'm surprised that you remember that. Not many humans know about our culture and customs." Rhaki spoke with amusement again.

"I was born on a starship. I didn't step on a planet until I was 14," David looked at Rhaki. "So I kind of have a connection to the Quarian's in that regard."

"In that regard, yes. But you don't have a weakened immune system and a home world that's taken over by the Geth." Rhaki replied.

"I'd be lying if I said I did," David said. "Look, I'm not forcing you to do anything, but we could use any help on this heist. If not . . . then we'll find you a passage back to your fleet when we reach Omega. I have business there and we didn't want to take you to the doctors since C-Sec was after you."

"I appreciate that, but I need to get back to my fleet. If they don't get the information on my Omni-Tool then we'll be screwed." Rhaki said with general solemnness.

David nodded. Granted he wouldn't have minded the extra tech help, but he knew that Quarian's valued family. "Once we reach Omega we'll find a shuttle that will take you to the Fleet," He got up and removed the strap from around her waist. Rhaki sat up and touched her side gingerly. "Until then you're free to do what you want on the ship."

"You're letting a Quarian lose on your ship?" Rhaki looked at David. "Some people might find that crazy."

"Trust me, I don't think you'll find anything of use on this rust bucket. Besides, you don't want to spend the trip in bed do you?" David smiled.

Rhaki got up and held out her hand, which David shook. "Thank you, Captain."

"Just call me David." David replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Omega soon came into view. The sight of the familiar hoarding ground filled David with dread. He knew that if Terek or any Blood Pack members saw him he was done for. Hopefully, since Nyreen was a good friend of Aria, there would be some form of protection. Rhaki stood next to him, arms crossed. "I've never been to Omega, though I heard it's dangerous."

"That's one way to put it," David shrugged. "Just keep your gun at the ready and your wits about you."

"C'mon, it can't be that bad." Rhaki replied.

David laughed and looked over at the blue-suited Quarian. "Trust me, it's worse in every way." He gazed at her mask, seeing her two luminescent eyes. _'What does she look like under that mask? What does her skin feel like? Corse or Smooth?'_ Before he could ponder any further the ship grinded to a halt.

"We're docked," Came Ryan's voice. "There's no sign of Terek's men. There isn't any sign of Nyreen's gang either."

"She'll probably be with Aria T'Loak," David checked his pistol as he, Rhaki, and Ryan walked to the air-lock. "Hopefully that means we'll receive some protection-"

The door slid open and David almost walked into a wall. After gaining his bearings, however, he realized that the wall was aiming a gun at his head and looked extremely mad. "David Parish, Back so soon?" asked Terek.

David glared at Ryan. "You said there wasn't any sign of him."

"Well I didn't see anything. To be honest I wasn't expecting anyone his size to slip past our cameras!" Ryan pulled his gun from his hip and aimed it at Terek. There was the sound of footsteps on the gang-way and Silia appeared with her rifle in hand.

"You shouldn't underestimate a member of the Blood Pack," Terek grinned, revealing several plated teeth. "Something you didn't put to mind when you fucked us over."

David raised his hand, trying to bat the gun away from his forehead. "Look, Terek, I'm sorry things ended the way they did. But think of it this way: If I would've given you weapons to take on the Alliance or even the Turian Hierarchy I would've caused you more problems. Not only would you be dead, but the Blood Pack would be hunted down like rabid Varen. Do you want that?"

"Dying in battle is worth more than being tricked like a child." Terek snarled.

"Do you really want to risk reducing your races already dwindling numbers?" Ryan spat, stepping closer.

David looked at Ryan as though he had shot a child. "Really? You really want to pull the Genophage card? Idiot!"

"Boys," A new voice entered the fray. A hooded Turian female approached them, her red-painted face almost hidden from view. "This really isn't the time. I have some important business with David Parish."

David peered around Terek's bulky form and smiled wryly. "You must be Nyreen Kandros."

The Turian nodded. "That's me. And I'm here to tell you that Aria wants to meet with you."

"Aria? But why?" David shoved his way past Terek and faced Nyreen.

"She's interested in Cerberus's activates," Nyreen whispered. "We'll discuss it when we're with her. It's not something I want someone like Terek overhearing," She looked over at the Krogan. "I suggest you leave Parish and his crew alone, Terek. They're under Aria's protection. For now."

"For now. But once she lets them off her leash I'll kill them all, do we understand each other?" Terek growled.

"No, we don't." Nyreen replied with equal hostility. Terek snarled one last time, then pushed his way past David and Nyreen.

"He's not going to be a problem, is he?" David asked as he watched the hulking mass go.

Nyreen shook her head. "Terek's stupid as they come, but he knows that you don't fuck with Aria. Come on, we're running late as it is."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So you're the one that caused that explosion a few days ago," said the Asari sitting on the couch overlooking Afterlife. "Not only did burn the Blood Pack, but some of my guys got caught in the mix as well. Anything you'd like to say, David Parish?"

"I doubt sorry would fix it." David sat across from the Asari. Rhaki, Silia, and Ryan stood behind him. At the door were two Batarian guards. Nyreen leaned against the glass wall and stared at the assembled party.

The Asari laughed. "Of course not! But luckily for you I'll let this slide."

"Aria," David looked at the figure sitting across from him. "Let's not beat around the bush. I know you hate Cerberus and your friend Nyreen contacted our group about the heist. I won't turn down help from the 'Queen' of Omega, but I'd at least want to know why you'd help the guy who burnt down a cargo hold of yours."

"Your team knows how to chaos havoc. And you get your way, whether its intended or not," Aria gave a smile. A smile that sent chills down David's spine. "If anyone's going to be a thorn in Cerberus's side as much as they are mine or the Blood Pack's, then they might as well come in use."

"I'll take that as a compliment." David nodded in approval.

"You should. Because If I didn't see any gain in this agreement I would have no problem with Terek using your spine as a belt," Aria's eyes narrowed. She stood up and turned around, facing the dancers in the center of Afterlife's main room. "If Cerberus has anything planned, I want to know about it. David Parish, you and your crew are to stay here until the necessary preparations are made. Nyreen's group is good to go. I plan to get the Eclipse and Blue Suns on board. They'll listen to me."

"How long will that take?" Ryan asked from the back of the room.

"Depends on how long I can get in contact with them." Aria replied tersely.

Nyreen approached David, motioning him to stand. David did so and looked at Aria. "Thank you, Aria."

Aria laughed and showed her profile. As Asari go, hers was regal to put it lightly. "Don't thank me yet. I won't forget the havoc you caused a few days ago."

Nyreen and the two Batarian guards escorted David and the group out of the room. "We'll contact you once we get everything situated. Until then I suggest you keep your head down. We can keep Terek from you, but the same can't be said if you go down any side roads." Her and the guards soon walked off.

"Well, that went well." Silia commented after a long pause.

"No, it didn't," Ryan scowled. "We're stuck here with that madman Terek hunting us down! We'll be dead by the end of the night!"

"Calm down, Ryan," David turned to face him. "Aria won't let us be mauled by that Krogan. Trust-"

"Fuck you and your trust, David." Ryan shot daggers with his eyes, then stormed off.

"What's his deal?" Rhaki asked.

David shrugged. "No idea. But we can't worry about that now. We just need to be patient and wait. If we try to leave I'm sure Aria won't be happy so . . . well let's just get comfortable."

"Comfortable on Omega?" Silia scoffed.

"You know what I meant." David sighed as they walked away from Afterlife's door.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So Ryan just quit?" Asked Chaz as a group gathered around the table.

David shrugged. "Seems like it. He told me to fuck off and walked away. Haven't seen him since."

"That's not good," Chaz muttered. "If he's worried about Terek then he'd want to stay on the ship."

"Ryan's a moron, but he's crafty. He's probably hiding or trying to find some way off the station. Frankly I don't blame him," David took a drink from his cup. "I'm only staying because Aria might need something from us. Or the other way around. Once she gets the other gangs under her grip then we'll strike that Cerberus Outpost."

"What does Kasumi think about all this?" Silia asked.

"She's busy doing other jobs. I haven't talked to her yet." David replied.

"Well we need to let her know that we made progress." Chaz said.

David nodded and looked around He saw Rhaki sitting at the bar by herself, looking at her glass. "Hey, Rhaki," The Quarian turned her head and he waved her over. "Come sit with us. You're on your Pilgrimage on our ship, so that makes you part of the crew."

Hesitant, Rhaki walked over and sat next to David and Silia. "I'm not sure why you want me over here. I already gave you what information I had on that base."

"You're still in the thick of it with us, no point in being a loner." David replied.

"If you say so . . "Rhaki seemed distant as she spoke. She brought her glass to her mask's mouthpiece and stuck the straw in. David watched, trying to get another glimpse at her face. He quickly drew away, blushing as he saw the glowing eyes narrow in annoyance.


	5. Chapter 5

The Captain's Quarters on the _Revenant_ were unlike anything else on the ship. It was small and cozy, the walls decorated with some of David's trophies. Across from the fairly large bed was a desk riddled with objects. On the wall was an antique Katana from Earth's past. David's desk consisted of his computer, an array of notes, a dismantled pistol, and a set of battered dog tags. David sat at the edge of his bed, his body enveloped in a blue glow. He rarely used his biotics- he had very little control over them. He clenched his fists, feeling the tingling sensation cross over his body. As he thought, his mind wandered through his past.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **One Year Ago. . .**

"Sir," David approached the senior N7 Officer leaning against the railing of the Human Embassy. "You're not serious about joining the Andromeda Initiative, are you?"

"I am," Replied Alec Ryder. "I'll be a new start for my family and I. We've always been explorers, so it would be a scandal if the Ryder's didn't take a leap into the unknown."

"What are your kid's thoughts on this?" David asked. He was a friend of Scott and Sara Ryder, the two twins in the Ryder family.

"Scott is for it. Sara is a bit apprehensive: her studies on the Protheans will have to come to an end, but she said that it'd be wrong to pass up this opportunity." Alec looked at the busy walkways. There were still plenty of repairs that needed to be done, but it was already looking better than before.

"Sir," David crossed his arms. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Parish?" Ryder looked at David. He had a stern and penetrating look, fishing out every detail involuntarily.

"I'm afraid I'm going to resign." David bowed his head.

"What," Ryder shifted and faced David. "Why the hell are you resigning? And why are you telling me?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." David replied.

"Try me." Ryder said.

There was a long silence, then David spoke. "I fully believe in what Commander Shepard said: That ship that Saren used was a Reaper, and I fear that there are more out there. Worse still is that the Council and the Alliance refuse to do jack shit about it. They're brushing off Shepard's claim, saying that it was all in his head. "

Another pause, then Ryder looked back at the walkways. "I know. I believe Shepard too."

"You do?" David was shocked.

"I think there's more to that ship than what the Council is saying. It's not like Geth technology. To be honest, I can't make heads or tails on what it is. Either way, I hope that the Andromeda Initiative will save as many people as possible."

"So you're saying that the Initiative is a contingency? In the chance that the Reapers do wipe out galactic civilization," David leaned against the railing. "That's what it truly is, isn't it?"

"Not intentionally. But If the Milky Way is reduced to a graveyard, there will be some survivors in Andromeda," Ryder looked at a locket in his hands. The picture inside depicted him with his late wife. "So why are you telling me? Before long I won't be considered N7 anymore."

"That's why I'm telling you, sir," David said. "The brass would label me a coward for leaving the Alliance due to a dead-man's warning. Telling you will keep them from saying anything. At least not directly."

"I see, what do you plan to do after you leave?" Ryder asked.

David shrugged. "I'll work on my own. Maybe become a freelancer and do some good in the galaxy. Who knows, maybe I'll become a Pirate and scour the Terminus systems. As long as I'm not surrounded by sheep who will listen to people too thick-headed to see the truth."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Present Day**

"David?" Silia's voice came from the intercom. David opened his eyes and the biotic aura lifted from his body. He wiped the sweat from his brow and opened the channel.

"What is it, Silia?" David asked as he walked to his desk.

"Rhaki wanted me to tell you to meet her in the Omega Markets. She has a request of you," Silia sounded weary. "I have a bad feeling, honestly."

"Why?" David asked.

"Because it's a densely populated area. If Terek or any of the Blood Pack see you, it'll be there. I doubt Aria's protection will fight them if there are non-combatants in the way." Silia pointed out.

"They're thugs, Silia, they'd fire on a group of puppies if they were paid enough. Besides Terek isn't dumb enough to cause that much of a public scene. I'll go ahead and meet Rhaki." David reached in the drawer of his desk and pulled out a Phalanx Pistol. Just because he doubted there was trouble didn't mean he wasn't expecting it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rhaki poured over the different goods in the market. Most of the items didn't seem that bad, while a few either showed obvious signs of being stolen or crudely manufactured. She picked up a pistol that looked like it would explode if she pulled the trigger. "Where'd you dig up this thing? A garbage heap?" She looked at the Batarian merchant whose squinted eyes showed he was not amused.

"I wouldn't ask questions like that if I were you," The merchant snapped, pulling the gun away from Rhaki. "A suit rat like you will end up in a body-bag if you keep snooping into things you shouldn't."

"I was just asking." Rhaki mumbled, putting her thumbs in her belt. Her head was stuffy and her body felt hot; she may have recovered from the bullet wound, but she was still fighting off infection. She walked forwards, but was stopped when a Krogan in red armor approached. Like most Krogan, he looked mean as hell.

"Credits, now." The command was clear. The Krogan toyed with the gun at his side.

"Why should I give you credits?" Rhaki spat, her hand also going to her sidearm.

"Insurance. You don't want to be walking around Omega with thugs coming after you, do you?" The Krogan sneered, showing rotted teeth.

"I can take care of myself, thank you," Rhaki tried to walk away, but the Krogran gripped her shoulder. "Let go!" She tried to wrestle out of the behemoth's grip.

"Credits, or I gut you!" The Krogan hissed.

"Back off, wise ass." A familiar voice hit Rhaki's ears. She turned and saw David standing there with his arms crossed.

"Huh, oh it's you. David Parish," The Krogan let go and aimed his pistol at David. "Terek will pay me greatly for bringing him your head."

"Is that so," David walked forward, arms still crossed. "Are you really going to start shit in the middle of the market? Where Aria's men can see you? Come on, you're smarter than that."

The Krogan stood there, contemplating what David said. He then growled and shoved his way past Rhaki and David. "Next time I see you, you're dead."

"Yeah, yeah. Keep saying that, moron." David muttered as the Krogan walked out of sight.

Rhaki stood there, shaking. Her hand was on the grip of her pistol. "T-Thank you." She finally managed to say.

"It's no problem. The Blood Pack may act tough, but they know not to break the one rule on Omega," David smiled, then looked at Rhaki. "What did you need?"

"Huh," Rhaki shook herself out of her stupor. "Oh yeah. I wanted to thank you for saving my life on the Citadel. And I guess I owe you for today too. Want to grab a drink? I'll pay."

David thought for a moment, then nodded. "Sure, but don't worry about paying. I'll cover any fee."

Rhaki shook her head. "Sorry, but I'd feel bad. You saved my life, I don't want you to pay for my drinks. Besides, I have an idea." She lead David up the stairs to a room guarded by a Turian. The turian looked at Rhaki and David and glowered slightly.

"Sorry, no entry without a pass." The guard said.

"Jaruut sent us," Rhaki said confidently. Whatever she was planning was obviously working because the guard looked at her in surprise. "So are you going to let us in, or not?"

"How did you . . . never mind. Fine, go on in," The guard pressed a button and the door slid open. "No funny business inside: if someone attacks you, you're free to defend yourself."

David and Rhaki entered the VIP lounge of Afterlife. Unlike the rest of the club, it was relatively quiet. "How'd you know to get in the club?" David asked.

Rhaki looked over and a luminescent eye winked from behind the mask. "A 'suit-rat' like me tends to keep an ear out for useful information," She guided David over to a booth at the corner of the club. "Let's sit here, I want to talk to you in a bit of privacy."

"What for?" David asked as they sat down.

"I spotted two figures giving me dirty looks." Rhaki replied.

"I won't let them hurt you, Rhaki." David promised, patting the Quarian on her shoulder. She tensed for a second, then relaxed.

A buxom Asari waitress approached. "What can I get for you?" She asked in a bored voice.

"I'll have Noverian Rum." David said.

Rhaki pulled something from her suit pocket and placed it in a slit on her mask. "Horosk, filtered if you can do that."

The waitress nodded and walked way. David raised a questioning eyebrow at Rhaki. "What the hell is Horosk?"

"A Turian drink. Quarian's can drink it too, so long as its filtered for any toxins. I put an extra one in my mask just in case," Rhaki indicated the slit in her mask. "I doubt that the glasses here are one-hundred percent clean."


	6. Chapter 6

Their drinks came within a matter of minutes. Rhaki's, which had a straw in it, was a bright green while David's was an amber color. They sat in silence for several moments, the tension between the two thick as mud.

"So . . . what do you hope to bring back from your Pilgramage?" David asked as he took a sip of his drink. It burned slightly, then became a soothing warmth halfway down his throat.

"Honestly, something to help with our immune systems." Rhaki replied.

"So you're planning on getting your whole race out of those suits? I hear some of your people are calling for war against the Geth. They want to retake your homeworld." David leaned back in his chair.

"They can go to hell, for all I care," Rhaki said surprisingly. She took a sip of her drink and shuddered. "I mean . . . I have as much animosity towards the Geth as the rest of my people. But their plans on going to war are suicidal. We wouldn't last a month. The resources required to attack a planet of the Geth, not to mention the homeworld of both our species, will dry up. We'll be left stranded while the damn synthetics wipe us out."

"You still didn't answer my first question." Daivd said.

"Huh? Oh, yes. My mother and I studied biology: mainly amongst the Quarian race. We concluded that it would be possible to colonize another planet. It would take twice as long as re-colonizing Rannoch, however, but we would still have the resources to do so. What I plan to do is make something that will boost our immunize systems to make it easier." Said Rhaki.

"That's a noble goal, Rhaki," David raised his glass to her. "And I wish you luck on your endeavor. Once our raid on the Cerberus base is over, I'll help you in any way I can."

"Can't you help now?" Rhaki asked.

"What would you need on Omega?" David raised an eyebrow.

"I was in the market and saw a few immune-boosters. I could study them and try and analyze the proteins." Rhaki explained.

"You know they sell them on the Citadel, right? Besides you should know about the proteins and acids in the immune-boosters. And those ones you saw in the Omega Markets are probably lined with other drugs in order to make buyers addicted." David crossed his arms.

"I want to look at them because if there's a chance that they may be different than the ones on the Citadel, I'd sure as hell like to figure it out," Rhaki replied. She sat her glass back on the table and crossed her arms. "Anyway . . . bolstering the immunity of my species is only part of my studies. I'm also looking into the reaction of Quarian immune systems on outside factors. For example: If I were to take off my glove and touch your arm, I might have a different reaction than if I had touched the wall."

"I figured that your species would already know how your bodies reacted to-" David was interrupted by a fierce grip on his shoulder. He looked up and into the face of a snarling Batarian, his four eyes narrowed in anger. "Excuse me, do you have a problem with me?"

"Oh? Of course you're going to act so high and mighty after what you did to us!" The Batarian raised his fist, ready to strike. He screamed as a bolt of electricity arced over him. David glaned over and saw that Rhaki was standing with her Omni-Tool raised.

"Leave him alone!" Rhaki demanded, albeit with a shaky voice.

The Batarian staggered back as David stood up. The assailant pulled out a pistol and aimed it directly at David's head. "Woah, what the fuck?!" David stepped back against the table, raising his hands.

"His Alliance killed thousands of Batarians," The Batarian wielding the gun shouted. "Their Commander Shepard blew up the Alpha Relay, destroying the Bahak system. It was an act of war! And this human scum shows his face here?!"

"I wasn't responsible for their deaths," David activated his omni-tool. "And I don't want to be responsible for yours. Put the gun down and leave my colleague and myself alone."

Two bouncers approached, raising their own weapons. The Batarian neither seemed to notice nor care that he was out-gunned. "I may not be able to take my revenge out on Shepard, but I can take it out on you!" Before the Batarian could do anything the omni-tool's edges popped out. Something sprang from the tool and directly at the Batarian, imbedding itself between two of its four eyes.

"What the hell?" One of the bouncers muttered as David's Omni-Tool shut off.

"It's a gift from an old friend," David muttered as he walked over and grabbed Rhaki's arm. "Come on, let's get out of here before we cause any more trouble.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

David sat down at his desk, looking at his computer and drinking a hot beverage. He was still upset about the assault in the Afterlife VIP section. _"I didn't want to kill him, but the bastard left me no choice."_ David thought to himself as he looked through his personal messages.

"Nothing . . . nothing . . . spam . . . nothing . . . more spam . . . . spam _about_ spam . . . wait, what's this?" David stopped at a private message. He clicked it and was shocked to see who sent it.

 _From: Steven Hackett_

 _To: David Parish_

 _Parish,_

 _I know you left the Alliance and the N7 Program on shaky terms, but there's something we need to discuss. It's urgent and it's not something I want to explain over unsecured channels. Contact me over vid com._

 _-Hackett._

"What does that old fossil want with me?" David wondered aloud. He walked over to a screen on the other side of the desk and punched in a few numbers. The room darkened and the screen lit up. After a brief moment a figure appeared on screen. He had white hair, surveying eyes, and a scar across his face- signs of an aged warrior. Out of habit and respect, David saluted the image of Admiral Steven Hackett.

Hackett returned the salute, then raised an eyebrow at David. **"You know you don't have to salute me anymore, David."**

"Sorry sir, old habits die hard." David replied.

Hackett scoffed. **"Well at least there's a bit of Alliance blood left in you, even though you left and became a mercenary. But that's not the point of why I wanted to talk to you."**

"What is it, sir?" David asked, leaning against the table.

 **"You left the Alliance because you believed that Shepard was right about the Reapers. Frankly, I do too. And it seems our worst fears have come to pass: The Reapers have attacked Earth."**

"What?!" David stood straight again, his eyes wide with shock.

Hackett nodded. **"No more than three days ago, the Reapers landed on Earth and decimated our fleets. Commander Shepard is trying to rally the council and any races in order to combat them. Anderson is organizing the resistance on Earth. David, we need every hand available in order to defeat the Reapers."**

"I understand, sir," David crossed his arms. "What do you need me to do?"

 **"Try and get as many mercenaries, smugglers, vigilante's- anyone- out there in the Terminus Systems fighting against this threat. And against Cerberus. We don't have any concrete evidence yet, but Cerberus is showing itself to be a thorn in our side."**

"That's coincidental, actually," David couldn't help but smirk. "I was just getting a group ready to raid a Cerberus Base on Illium."

 **"Good. Let's consider that an act that benefits The Alliance and those you recruit. Reinstatement might be on the table, but for now this is just a favor from one person to another."** Hackett replied.

"Yes sir," David nodded. "I better go tell the crew. Dear God . . . the Reapers . . . How bad is it on Earth?"

 **"They came at full strength. Seeing that our race has contested them more than the others they may find our species to be more of a threat."** Hackett said.

David nodded as a flashback of Sovereigns attack on the Citadel emerged. He remembered that he was working with Alliance Operatives to get civilians to safety while under fire from the Geth. _"I have to make up for leaving the Alliance, and if Cerberus is hindering the Alliance's attempts to thwart the Reapers . . ."_ David looked up at Hackett's image. "I'll assemble my crew and tell them what's going on. I'll get a message to the mastermind behind the heist on the Cerberus Base and also let her know."

Hackett nodded. **"Very Good, David. Keep me posted. Hackett out."**


	7. Chapter 7

David was not aware of the sniper dot aimed at his head. It was by sheer luck that the would-be assassin missed. David jumped as the wall next to him burst. He pulled out his gun- a M-12 Locust- and held it at the ready. The sniper fired again. This time David felt his shields take the blow. He ran from cover to cover, on-lookers screaming and running to avoid the crossfire. David fired wildly, but all he did was scar the already dirty wall.

"This is David; can anyone hear me?" David yelled into his comn as another shot whizzed past his ear.

 **"This is Silia, what's going on?"**

 **"Rhaki here, I hear it. I'm heading your way."**

David sighed with relief. _"At least someone heard me."_ Suddenly his arm seared with pain as a projectile seared right through it. He screamed, but didn't fall. He cradled his injured arm and rushed down an alleyway only to run into a wall.

No, not a wall.

Walls didn't laugh.

"Looks like I didn't have to look far for you, Parish." Growled Terek's voice in his ear.

"T-Terek!?" David gasped as he saw a pistol barrel aimed at his face.

"What, you didn't forget our last meeting did you?" Terek sneered, showing several gold-capped teeth.

"So . . . that sniper is yours then; he was just a clever way of leading me to you." David winced as warm, sticky blood seeped through his fingers.

"Bingo, kid," Terek cocked back the hammer of his gun. "I would love to hang you by your intestine's but I don't want Aria's men hunting me down. So I'll make it quick. Not that you-" Terek was interrupted by a bullet to his shoulder. David looked behind him and saw Rhaki standing there, pistol raised. Silia rounded a corner as well, her weapon at the ready. David used the distraction to shoot a jet of fire from his Omni-tool. It wouldn't kill Terek, but it would sure as hell slow him down.

"What took you guys so long?" David asked.

"Traffic," Silia said as she applied medi-gel on David's wound. "What happened?"

"You're going to find out!" Terek yelled, firing his pistol. Silia's shields blocked most of the attack, but she fell backwards from sheer force. David felt his body tingle and raised his hands as he let the biotic force flow over him. Terek grunted as he was suddenly lifted into the air.

"You know what, Terek," David growled as his implant started to burn. "Fuck trying to reason with you. I think you should go somewhere else and think about what you've done!" With a hefty shove Terek went flying back and down the stairs. David's vision started to blur and his implant grew hotter with every passing second.

"David!" Someone yelled his name, who it was he did not know. David fell to the ground. As unconsciousness enveloped him, a memory from his past filled his mind.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Three Months Ago**

"Did you hear about the Alpha Relay?" Chaz asked as David sat down next to him.

"No, why?" David asked as he sipped on his morning coffee.

"Commander Shepard blew it- and 300,000 Batarians- up." Chaz replied.

David spat out his coffee, spraying the counter in dark brown liquid. "That'd better be a fucking joke. Shepard destroy an entire system? You're kidding!"

"I'm not," Chaz said gravely. "Apparently this wasn't much long after he cut ties with Cerberus."

"Commander Shepard was working with Cerberus? When the hell did that happen?" David started to wipe the coffee, wondering if he'd been in a coma for the past year or something.

"Not long after he was declared dead. I have a few contacts in the Alliance and they told me just that." Chaz replied.

"So why in all the gods in the Milky Way did Commander Shepard- Hero of the Citadel and destroyer of the Reaper Sovereign- just kill 300,000 Batarains. I know he was able to wipe out plenty during the Skyllian Blitz, but that's just insane!" David grumbled as he tossed a rag in the bin.

"Commander Shepard did it to stop the Reapers from coming in through the Alpha Relay. Or so he says. Some people think that he's still working with Cerberus and that this was their next big step in their pro-human agenda." Chaz put a data-pad on the table.

"I don't believe it. Shepard sacrificed human lives to save an alien council. He wouldn't just heel-turn like that." David said.

"He disappears from the face of the galaxy for two years, then shows up under a Cerberus flag. I wouldn't blame people for thinking he's got a pro-human mindset now." Chaz shrugged.

"Yeah if that's true then my mother is an Elcor." David muttered. He looked at the data pad and saw the news story. "This isn't going to bode well for humans. The Batarians will want blood, and if they can't have Shepard that they'll take whatever they can get."

"Batarian's already hate humans, this will just be the tipping point of an all-out war. And if the Reapers do exist that's not a war we need." Ryan said as he approached the group.

"Look who decided to come out of his hidey hole," David smirked. "What've you been doing?"

"Talking to my cousin. He was one of the colonists from Horizon," Ryan walked to the other side of the bar and pulled a bottle of whiskey from the counter. "It's been months since the attack and yet there's still so much rebuilding to redo."

"How bad?" David asked.

"Really bad, they're still finding damage to the security system and there are still bodies being found. It's bad." Ryan sighed as he poured himself a drink.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Present Day**

David woke up to a screaming headache. He opened his eyes to find himself in the make-shift medical bay on the _Revenant._ He tried sitting up, but the headache made him lay back down. He looked around and saw Chaz reading a data pad, not even noticing that he'd awoken. "Hey, Chaz."

"Huh," Chaz looked up. "Welcome back to the land of the living. How do you feel?"

"Like my brains been scrambled like an egg, how long have I been out?" David finally managed to sit up.

"Not long, but long enough for a lot to happen," Chaz explained while raising his Omni-tool. "Your implant's been fried. We had to take it out before it blew your fucking head off." He scanned David's head- mainly where a bandage was crudely wrapped around it.

David sighed and looked around. It was then he noticed that Rhaki was leaning against a wall. She was breathing heavily and her mouth-piece glowed and went dim at irregular intervals. "Is she alright?"

Chaz looked over at Rhaki. "She helped me with the implant. It must've been a lot for her because she was tuckered out afterwards. And Silia's on a warpath. She took a squad to the market-place to find Terek."

"What?!" David yelled- both our of shock and the blinding headache that came out of nowhere, "What in the hell was she thinking? Terek will kill her!"

"Maybe she wants a bit of payback?" Chaz mused.

"No shit," David muttered, "We have to go get her."

"Slow down, cowboy," Chaz pulled a cigarette- a rare human blend from the 21st century- and stuck it in his mouth. He used his omni-tool to light it and took a long drag before replying. "You're still not up to code yet. We had to take something out of your brain. Even with medi-gel you need to rest. Don't worry- Silia is a strong woman. She can take care of herself."

"I just hope your right." David muttered before setting his head back down on the pillow. His head started to spin, and he soon fell into restless sleep once again.


	8. Chapter 8

David woke up suddenly. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder. Looking around, he saw Chaz leaning over him. "Chaz, what's up?"

Chaz backed away and walked over to a monitor. "You have a message from Aria."

"Really? Did Nyreen and her make a decision already?" David leaned up on his elbows, his head pounding like the morning after shore-leave.

"It's for your ears only." Chaz said as he transferred the data to David's omni-tool. He walked out of the room to give the bed-stricken man privacy.

David opened up the message to see Aria's scowling face. **"Parish, I don't know where the fuck you decided to hide. Honestly, I don't care. I don't like being ignored. I sent messengers to your ship** _ **twice**_ **and got no response. First off, I told you that we would take care of Terek and the Blood Pack, and you go ahead and shoot up the market! Secondly your Turian friend Silia is currently locked up for a possible bombing. Thirdly, I'll be off Omega due to some business. Until then you are to remain on the station and not cause any more trouble. If you so much as leave a toe out of place while I'm gone, I'll tear your spine out with my biotics. We'll discuss the recent events on my return."** The image died off.

David swore. He opened his ear-piece. "Chaz, get back in here."

The ship's medic waltzed back in. "I heard it from outside the door. Jesus she's pissed off."

"No kidding. How long have I been out? Two missed messages? Silia's locked up? That doesn't seem like it'd be something that would happen during a few hours." David swung his legs over the side of the bed and stared at the floor.

"Two days. I've been keeping tabs on the ship while you're away. The messenger's being dismissed is my fault: I thought they were hitmen sent by the Blood Pack, so I didn't open the door."

"I don't blame you." David said as he stood up shakily. His legs felt like lead, but he somehow had enough strength to stand. "Right now we have to get Silia out of . . . whatever Aria has her locked up in. And since she's off Omega, I doubt we can ask her to let our friend go."

"What about Nyreen?" Chaz inquired.

David shook his head. "I doubt that a member of the Talon Mercenary group would have enough clout with Aria's goons to release Silia, even if the former is friends with the latter."

"So how are we going to get her out?" Chaz asked.

"No idea." David thought for a moment, then he looked at the door. "Where's Rhaki?"

"She's down in engineering. Why?" Chaz asked.

"I need to talk to her." David said. "Where are my clothes?"

"Over by the locker." Chaz pointed before leaving the room to once again give David privacy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The engineering deck was dimly lit, causing David to squint. Even though the light was low his head still pounded when he looked at it.

"Dammit!" Rhaki's voice echoed in the empty hallway. David kept walking until he saw the Quarian herself. She was bent over a power coupling, tinkering with it with her Omni-Tool. "Stupid piece of shit!"

"Everything alright?" David asked as he leaned against the doorway. Rhaki jumped and aimed her gun at him. He raised his hands, stepping back three or four paces. "Whoa, Whoa! Easy there it's me!"

"Captain?" Rhaki lowered her weapon. "What are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"What's this Captain business you're talking about?" David lowered his hands and walked forwards. "And I came down here to talk to you. To thank you."

"What for?" Rhaki crossed her arms.

"You saved my life." David smiled. "You and Silia. I owe you."

"Owe me, huh?" Rhaki purred, "We'll talk about what you 'owe me' later. Anyways, I'm sure you're not down here just to talk to this suit rat."

David could tell that she was angry. "What's gotten you so upset?"

"You didn't hear? Apparently the attack on your home world sparked the need for our people to take back ours: The Migrant Fleet is assembling against the Geth on Rannoch." Rhaki spat. "Damn stupid bosh'tets! They'll be slaughtered!"

"An attack against the bulk of the Geth? That's suicide!" David was dumbfounded.

"No kidding." Rhaki agreed. "So far they've only sturck a few planets here or there, but they're trying to weaken the Geth Fleet that way there's less of a resistance when they swoop in and try and take it back."

"You can't be the only Quarian against this invasion." David said as he leaned against the wall next to Rhaki.

"No, we're all divided. Admiral Koris and Admiral Tali'Zorah aren't in favor of an invasion from what I hear. But seeing that they don't have control over the Heavy Fleet . . . fuck!" Rhaki kicked a tool=box next to her, resulting in a loud clang and the Quarian to hop up and down. She cursed again and fell to the ground.

David knelt down next to her. "That wasn't very smart."

"No shit it wasn't." Rhaki growled. Then, as if someone turned a valve, several sobs escaped her. "Not again. Not again."

"Whoa, hey," David put a hand on Rhaki's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I've lost friends to the Geth, and I'm about to lose more." Rhaki shuddered. "I can't go through that loss again. I don't want them to die, and they're willing to go like pigs to slaughter!"

"People do crazy things in times of war. Right now we have to worry about what we can do. We can stop Cerberus. I know for a fact that they're behind something, but I can't say what." David helped Rhaki up. "As of now, I need you level headed. Okay?"

"Right." Rhaki nodded. She then leaned over and hugged David, her mask pressing into his shoulder.

David was taken off guard, then he patted her back. "What's that for?"

Rhaki pulled away, seeming abashed. "I . . . I just wanted to thank you, David. You've been kinder to me than most. I'm just not 'suit rat' to you. I'm a member of the crew."

"You haven't given me reason to doubt you, Rhaki," David smiled warmly as he spoke. "I'm glad you decided to join us."

"It's not like I had any other choice, did I?" Rhaki sniffed, "Otherwise I would've been dropped somewhere else to get shot at."

Before David could reply the ship shuddered slightly. He fell down, his back landing against the deck. "What was that?" David looked up as the already dim lights flickered.

"No idea. We're docked, so the only reason why we would move like that is if something hit us. Or there's been an explosion, or-"

"Or if anything bad happens outside, from what I can tell your saying." David muttered as he reached for his sidearm. A sidearm that was not there. "Shit, I must've dropped it in the streets!"

Rhaki raised her weapon again. "Let's go up and see what's going on."


End file.
